Data processing systems today are typically comprised of a keyboard, a computer, a video display screen and a printer. To provide set-up and system flexibility these units are often placed in separate housings as functionally independent modules that are coupled together only by means of flexible, electrical wiring. Though the use of modules does provide benefits it does present a problem were the modules are located together upon a common support surface such as a desk or table top. For example, there is often insufficient desk top depth to accommodate both a keyboard and a display screen where they are set one behind the other. As a result in such situations the display screen must be located to one side of the keyboard. This however requires that the operator maintain his head or eyes at a cocked angle from his torso to view the display screen while using the keyboard as otherwise the operator would have to face the screen itself and operate the keyboard in a skewed body position. Another problem presented by such positioning of these modules on a common support surface is that normal typing height of keyboards and the normal viewing height of display screens are not the same. Still another problem is the frequent lack of total space availability for those data processing systems that include several modules such as those that have individual computer and printer modules.
Attempts have heretofore been made to solve these problems by the provision of built-in, stand alone consoles. Representative of these are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,778,125 and 4,316,082. These consoles have been of highly specialized designs particularly adapted for use with keyboards, printers and display units of a specific shape and size. As a result they have been lacking in versatility, i.e., for use with data processing system modules of other shapes, sizes and numbers.
Recently, in an attempt to provide enhanced versatility and adaptability, data processing work stations have been devised of a portable stand type. Exemplary of these are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,112 and Des. 266,672. These however are, by and large, limited to that portion of the market where purchasers already have a stand, table or the like available upon which the portable stand itself may be set. Their aesthetics are also lacking once the modules are placed thereon and interconnected with very exposed wiring. They are also often limited to those systems possessing only two modules.
It thus is seen that data processing work stations have been devised of both stand alone and portable constructions. The stand alone station furniture has been lacking in versatility due to the fact that they have been designed specifically for use with modules of selected shapes and sizes. Their bulk also makes them difficult to ship and to stow. The portable work stations have been lacking in that they have required the use of auxiliary stands, tables or the like and can only accomodate a very limited number of modules. It thus is seen that a need remains for a data processing work station which has versatility, which has simplicity of design and shape, which may be stored in a compacted configuration for shipment or storage, which does not require any auxiliary furniture for its own support and which may accomodate a number of modules. It is to the provision of such a data processing work station to which the present invention is primarily directed.